Peaks
by Temperance Cross
Summary: She knows he's watching her, those amber eyes boring into how her hands are running down her smooth stomach, before reaching lacy blue panties and one's sliding under and she's meeting his eyes. - Tiger / Karina -


She knows he's watching her, those amber eyes boring into how her hands are running down her smooth stomach, before reaching lacy blue panties and one's sliding under and she's meeting his eyes. He's watching wide eyed, mouth slightly ajar and those amber eyes stared down at her, burning holes into her from how intense he looked. When he asked her to show him how she did it when she was alone and away from his bed and she couldn't help herself from nodding and getting down on his bed, shedding her clothes and spread across it, some small part of her enjoying the way hungry eyes ate up every inch of smooth skin.

He's not allowed to touch just yet, that was the one rule they made and she's all right with it, hell, she's having fun with it.

Finger tips lightly graze against her clit and she can't stop the shudder rolling over her, she applies better pressure and rubs circles into the nub, making her coo and sigh. She's not looking at his hands, but she's sure as hell they're flexing in his pants, aching to replace hers. Her free hand is tugging her bra's cup down, massaging a breast before pinching a nipple hard and she's gasping. He doesn't seem satisfied with just that show, but she shucks the underwear away and lets him see her, she hears the low rumble of his moan. It's then she gets onto her knees and drives them inside, a wet squelch coming from the intrusion before she begins driving them in and out.

Faintly, she can hear him whimpering, or maybe that's her own voice; she's unsure. Everything was blurring together, as her fingers curl; it doesn't even matter anymore. She just wants them to be his, wants thick fingers to twist and rub and thrust in and out in and out with a feverish need to see her come undone like he kept whimpering when they did other things.

She gasps quietly rolling into her hand over and over again. She doesn't care that she's lost her cool or that she's moaning out loud, she just focuses on how it wasn't her fingers inside. Just his, twisting, thrusting, making her keen and pant out his name, she could even imagine how his mouth would latch onto her shoulder, before it slid down her spine and rough stubble would come to brush against her thighs, she howls at that. Eyes clenching tighter and thighs spreading; she imagines how he'd pull those wet fingers out and replace it with a tongue and oh gods, she's coming with a whine of his name and a gush of fluids.

She slumps completely on the bed, her soaked fingers coming to her mouth and she suckles on the digits, shuddering all over again. He's staring with a open mouth and she can tell he wants to taste, she decides the no-touching rule can be over and crawls towards him, offering him the fingers and watching him lick them clean with a soft purr.

"You're not done yet, Karina," he comments softly, rolling her onto him, teeth grazing her ear and fingers sliding down her sensitive thighs and back to the apex of her legs. "Gotta finish the deal, ne?" She gives a pathetic mewl as she gets two fingers lightly stroking the sides of her clit, she almost moans when he plunges them in and twisting slightly. "Was hoping for this, right? My fingers instead of yours? Maybe something even better?" Those fingers twist and roll in perfectly and she's on a cloud, rocking back into them. He's amazing at it, too amazing, making her lose her mind as she allows her nails to dig into his shoulders and thrust herself back against them.

"Stupid-" she mewls and he gets it, faster he goes, making her howl and tremble. "Yes- yes- yes-" Eyes opened and she surges forwards to kiss him and swallow each and every moan she lets out as she comes again. Already, her body sags and she's letting her eyes droop closed. He just nuzzles her and settles them both down for a sleep.

She knew then that she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
